Black Water
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: Old West Challenge: Kyoko decides to venture out into what could be a deadly adventure to be reunited with her prince. What dangers and things still unknown await her as she passes? Who or what is waiting over that next hill?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat in any shape or form. **

**This is my second attempt at the Old West Challenge, wish me luck! **

**Chapter 1**

This was not how Kyoko pictured her trip through the rolling hills and vast landscapes of Wyoming would be. The stage she boarded in Little Laramie was stuffed with others baggage both on top of the stage coach and crammed inside, with just enough room for herself. The stage diver seemed nice enough as long as she paid the fare to get to her destination; that place being Sulphur Springs. What, might you ask had her taking a baggage coach through Sioux Country in a very dangerous way and the answer is Shotaro Fuwa.

The letter had finally arrived that she had been waiting for. Sho had finally sent for her, along of course with most of his possessions but in her heart she believed he was finally noticing and needing her existence. And who was she to deny her prince.

The afternoon sun was torturing her in the tight space so crammed with Sho personal belongings he had left behind with his parents. Unable to breath she opened the window flap more, praying for some kind of breeze. Her dress was stifling and for once she was very glad she didn't own one of the more modern dresses that had layer upon layer she had seen around town on every other woman. Kyoko felt the coach begin to slow and whatever the reason she was happy for it, ready to be rid of the cramped quarters and maybe even convince the stage driver to allow her to sit up front for a short time. The stage finally came to a complete stop and her door opened revealing the much needed wide open space.

"Miss Mogami, I need to tend to one of the horses, it seems he's stepped in a gofer hole and I'm afraid his foot might be hurt. I thought you'd like to stretch." The stage hand who introduced himself as Sam Childers in town explains as he helps her down the steps onto the barely there trail. Kyoko took the time to stretch her legs glad to be free of the confined space, and she smiled at the landscape before her. No matter how often she saw it she felt she would never get used to such space and open country as this. The scenery seemed to be endless, only the far off horizon seemed to cut the land in two to make room for the unbelievable blue sky and clouds so white contrasting against it all. The small rolling hills and far off tree line seemed to hide nothing from her wandering eyes. Even with such thoughts something ominous seemed to creep down her spine, the feeling of eyes on her. A little unsettled she ventured toward Mr. Childers and the team.

Sam heard Kyoko coming near and worked on calming his nerves. The horse was indeed lame but the hole in question was odd, it looked man made and fear crept into the pit of his stomach. They could continue on as they had been doing but their pace would have to slow significantly due to the injury. This being Sioux Territory he had a right to want to get out of it as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Childers will the horse make the trip?" She asked with genuine concern lacing her voice. The possibility of him having to shoot it out of mercy crossing her mind and hoping it didn't come to that.

"No problem, Miss Mogami we'll make it to the next stage station and exchange him with one of the other horses and be on our way in no time. Granted we'll have to go slower till we can." He said with a small smile to put her worries at ease. Kyoko nodded her understanding.

"How far until we reach the next stage station?" She asked still feeling slight discomfort even with his reassurance.

"About an hour to an hour and a half at the speed we will have to go, not much further either way." He replied aloud but his inner dialogue was different. 'Were they going to attack?' He didn't know but he had to at least get Miss Mogami out of here and he offered her his hand up onto the drivers seat beside him. As he crawled up behind her he sent out a fervent hope that nothing further would delay them from their next destination. He hallooed and the horse jumped to start moving again.

Kyoko scanned the horizon and every size hill her eyes could see for any kind of life unable to shake the feeling they were being watched. Her spine shivered at the possibilities, who or what was out there ready to pounce. Even with the hint of danger Kyoko was glad Mr. Childers hadn't made her go back into the stuffy cabin. She breathed in the clear air and revealed in the slight breeze she could feel against her face and through her long dark hair.

In her peripheral vision she thought she saw movement and she jumped slightly when she adjusted to see around Mr. Childers. His posture seemed different, slumped forward slightly and the calling he had been doing to the horse had quieted. She corrected his posture and gasped in horror when she recognized what had silenced him.

"Oh God." She breathed staring at the arrows protruding from his ribcage and stomach. Blood running down his shirt and pant leg over the side of the stage.

**I'm much happier with this beginning and it feels much more western. Hope you enjoyed the first installment and wait patiently for Ch. 2. You won't wait long. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat in any shape or form.**

"_Oh God." She breathed staring at the arrows protruding from his ribcage and stomach. Blood running down his shirt and pant leg over the side of the stage. _

**Chapter 2**

Kyoko's panic rose ten fold when the Indians screamed their war cry's and one of them jumped up from his hiding spot, unblending out of the tall grass. She scrambled for the reins still being held by Sam and whipped it as hard as she could bracing for the lurch forward. The horses whined in protest but jumped forward at breakneck speeds. Kyoko hears the Indians pursuing her with their cry's and the arrows that pass her head and pierce the luggage behind her.

The injured horse from before slows the three others and she turns to see the Indians gaining. She glances over at Sam and he's white as a sheet; either unconscious or dead, she can't tell with all the jostling of the racing stage. Sam's gun belt catches Kyoko's eye. She lets one hand off the reins, unlatches the gun and pulls it free. As she does an Indian surges forward and comes up parallel to Sam his spear raised to throw. She stares into his black charcoal eyes as she squeezes the trigger in his direction, the shot hits the horse and it falls into a cloud of dust. She drops the pistol into her lap in the folds of her dress as she urges the horses forward, breathing heavy and white foam from there mouths flying down there sides. An arrow grazes her arm and with the sudden pain she jerks her arm, turning the horses from the path by mistake. The stage kicks up undisturbed sand and bounces as the wheels find rocks. Kyoko's unable to guide the horses back to the path and the landscape gets rougher. Another arrow fly's inches from her head and distracts her as the front wheel catches a large rock and she feels the stage coach begin to tip.

It seems like slow motion as the stage flips over, Kyoko's thrown from the drivers seat and crashes into the ground. Her scream tears out of her lungs. The stage slides on its side through the dirt and when it stops it pins one of Kyoko's feet underneath. The pain feels excruciating but she knows the Indians are seconds away. She searches around her for the pistol that had previously been in her lap but with all the flying dirt her eyes are irritated and she can't find it anywhere. Instead she sees Sam and from the way he's laying Kyoko's positive he's already dead. She starts working on freeing her leg, not ready to give into the Indians yet. As she digs at the sand as quietly as she can trying not to be seen, they start to circle around on the opposite side of the wagon and dismount from their horses. The horses hitched to the stage coach aren't much better than Sam, half dead from exhaustion, looks like one is dead with a broken neck.

The Indians seem momentarily preoccupied with the luggage that was thrown about and Kyoko prays they think her already dead, her body being hidden from view by the bulk of the stage. She feels the dirt shift around her foot and she thinks she could move it now, she quietly tries to pull it out from under the stage. She can't stifle the moan of pain that escapes her lips as a bolt of pain fires up her leg. Now no longer invisible from the Indians they stalk closer to her moving through the maze of luggage. Just as her golden eyes make contact with the man in the lead a shot rings out and the man disappears from view. Another shot comes from behind her, winging the second Indian then taking another bullet in the chest he goes down. The last man bolts to his horse making a clean get away, followed by more than a few near misses.

Kyoko exhales the breath she was holding and relaxes somewhat in the dirt, suddenly exhausted and in pain. She watches the clouds roll by slowly as she waits for her rescuers but the world suddenly begins to spin and she feels light headed and she's unable to keep her eyes open. A shadow falls over her and she squints up weakly. She can just make out the golden hair peaking from underneath the cowboy hat and she smiles when she remembers something from her past. She whispers his name before passing out.

"Kuon..."

{5 Minutes Earlier }

A shot rings out over the plains and Ren's eyes search north where the sound came from. The only thing out that way would be the trail that the stage coach uses. Being at the edge of Sioux Territory he only needed one guess as to what was going on. He whips his horse around and they begin racing in that direction and soon he sees a dust trail that the runaway stage is causing and then he passes a downed horse on the trail. Definitely Sioux based off the paintings on the horse, and there looks to be two more to this raiding party.

He hears horses cry, a woman's scream and then crashing sounds just off the path ahead and thunders to the location. He slows just as he reaches a slight ridge and dismounts unsheathing his Henry lever action rifle from just below his saddle. He lays flat on the slight ridge, from above he can see everything. The woman working to free her trapped leg in front of him. The stage driver Sam Childers not far off with two arrows sticking out of him, more than likely dead. And the three Sioux braves picking through the luggage, only two horses behind them, meaning the horse back on the path was without a doubt one of theirs.

Ren watches through his gun sight as they inch closer to the woman. She seems to free herself but alerts the braves and tenses when they notice her. Ren breaths in deeply then squeezes off the rounds in quick succession, cursing lightly when the last one gallops out of range.

When positive the coast is clear, he runs back to his horse and leads him to the woman first, positive Sam's dead.

When he stands over her he's completely baffled by the woman, she looks vaguely familiar. Then he hears her speak his long discarded name and her eyes close.

"...Kyoko..."

**This is so much fun to write! I have so many ideas and if any of you readers think of anything interesting feel free to let me know. I hope you like this new installment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

_When he stands over her he's completely baffled by the woman, she looks vaguely familiar. Then he hears her speak his long discarded name and her eyes close._

"_...Kyoko..." _

**Chapter 3**

Muffled voices woke Kyoko from the darkness she had been lost in. She shifted and a jolt of pain ran up her leg, she cried out in pain. Shocked she opened her eyes and they raced around the unfamiliar area. The room was small, the bed she laid on with a chair sitting at her side, a water basin and vanity mirror set was all that filled the room. The voices from before quieted and Kyoko could hear the footsteps getting closer. She tried to keep the fear off of her face, not knowing who was going to open the door. A woman strode in confidently juggling a basin of water and sat it down at the edge of the bed and sat in the chair. She was pleasant to look at, her hair placed in a charming array of ponytail, her bangs just above her eyes and strands falling just under her chin. She smiled at Kyoko energetically and bowed slightly.

"Hello Miss, how are you feeling now? We were able to bandage your arm but Ren had to leave to find suitable splints for your leg. Ren's the man who saved you by the way. Oh, and my name is Jelly Woods, you can call me Ms. Woods for now. Welcome to LME Ranch, short for Lory's Majestic Equestrian Ranch." Ms. Woods stopped to take a breath and smile at Kyoko expectantly.

Kyoko was still processing the information when a small knock interrupted at the doorway. A small girl peaked around the door frame. Her pretty little pink dress barely visible and wavy long hair tied loosely with a bow falling over her shoulder. She peaked at Kyoko her hazel eyes curious, then turned to Ms. Woods.

"Grandpa needs you." The young girl said then disappeared back behind the wall.

Jelly gives Kyoko another energetic smile and runs off closing the door as she yells happily.

"I'm coming Darling!"

Kyoko sits in the silence of the room and goes over all that happened. She remembers Mr. Childers body lying in the dirt and she grips her hands tightly together. _'All I wanted was to meet with Sh__o.' _She thought fighting against the desire to cry. Another knock at the door disturbed her and she looked up greeted by yet another person. He took off his hat as he walked in and pushed the glasses further up his nose. He sat in the same chair Ms. Woods had set in and gave Kyoko a small smile.

"My name is Yashiro Yukihito, I'm the one who bandaged your arm. I need to change the bandage if you don't mind too much." Kyoko nodded the okay and Yashiro got to work. He unwrapped the bandage lightly and Kyoko looked at the gash in her arm. It wasn't too deep but infection was a serious worry and she watched as he cleaned the wound and wrapped it in clean bandages again.

"You'll be fine Miss..." He left the statement open and hoped she would obliged. Kyoko looked at his encouraging smile and decided she could trust them enough to tell him her name. One of them had rescued her after all and he was tending to her wounds.

"Kyoko Mogami, thank you very much for helping me. Can I ask what happened to Mr. Childers?" Kyoko asked hoping for the best, but Yashiro's expression of sadness quenched her hopes.

"I'm afraid Sam didn't make it. His wounds were quite fatal. Ren brought his body back on one of the stage horses." Yashiro thought back to the scene, his friend riding much slower than normal with someone in his arms and a spare horse trailing behind him. Yashiro called into the house and everybody gathered on the porch. He stopped inches from the raised porch and repositioned Kyoko in his lap, his arm protectively around her stomach holding her close to him.

"Sam's stage was attacked by Sioux braves just north of the pass, I'm afraid he didn't make it." Ren motioned toward the trailing horse where Sam's body was laid out on its back. Then he continued with his story.

"This girl seemed to hold her own until she was injured and the stage tipped over on top of her. Her leg might be broken and her arm was gushing pretty good so I tied it in my bandana till I got here. I took out two of the braves but one got away so they may come for a fight later. We should be prepared." Ren looked down at her as he spoke of her heroism and the way he looked at her spiked more than one persons interest on that porch. With some help they got her where she was now and coming out of his mind Yashiro continued.

"The Ishibashi brothers are digging Sam a final resting place now. By sunset we'll have a service for him and you should be able to walk again, your welcome to come along." Kyoko nodded slightly.

"Mr. Yukihito, thank you again. I'm sorry to burden you like this, I'll heal as fast as I can and get out of your way." Kyoko refused to be anybodies burden and she wanted him to know she would not get in his way.

"Please Miss Mogami, call me Yashiro I'm not one to stand on ceremony and you are no trouble at all. In fact, I'm sure you'll be most welcome to everyone here. Just rest and get better at your own pace." He smiled and stared up into the doorway sharply when he heard the commotion outside.

"Ren what do you think you're doing! Go dust yourself off first, I just swept this floor!" A very agitated Ms. Woods shouted.

After a few minutes and much grumbling from Ms. Woods Ren was allowed inside and he headed straight for Kyoko's room. When he walked in Yashiro had to stifle the laughter. Ren was filthy, his cloths and body smeared with soot and ash. His hands were full with the splints he left for and a variety of cloths and objects, which were are as filthy as he is.

"What happened to you?" Yashiro asked an amused smile on his face as he watched Ren place the cloths on the other side of the bed and the splints next Kyoko's leg.

Ren glared at Yashiro warningly and removed his hat, his hair falling around his face unrestrained.

"Give me a minute will you." He replied to Yashiro then met Kyoko's golden gaze. Kyoko almost lost her breath looking at him. He was ruggedly handsome even through the black smudges and really tall, even more so than her prince Sho. His blond hair and stunning blue eyes boosting his looks above Sho easily. He reminded Kyoko of a child from her past and she had to force herself not to say his name out loud.

"Excuse me Miss." Ren said as he walked over to the water basin and dunked his whole head in. He rose seconds later and rubbed his face with his hands trying to get rid of the blackness that streaked his face as best he could. Ren dried off with a nearby towel and smoothed down his hair with his hands as best he could and turned back to the curious eyes.

"Better?" Yashiro smirked and Ren sent him another warning glare.

"The Sioux came back for their dead at the stage crash and the left behind horses for food. Much of the luggage was picked through but I was able to save some. Everything else was too burned to salvage." Ren gestured to the stack of clothing he'd laid on the floor, and something caught Kyoko's eye and she nearly jumped out of the bed but the pain stopped her instantly.

"Miss Kyoko you shouldn't move around until we secure the splints, we set your leg while you were unconscious but the pain will still be there." Yashiro said hurriedly trying to avoid further injury.

"Is there something you need?" Ren asked slight worry on his face. Once the pain subsided she replied.

"Could you get me that pouch peaking out of that dress pocket, please?" She pointed to the dress balled up on top. Ren picked it up and handed it to her. Her expression softened as she felt the weight and sighed happily but worried when she thought it might be damaged. She opened the pouch and tipped the contents into her hand. She smiled brightly, blinding Yashiro and Ren couldn't believe his eyes. It looked exactly the same as it did years ago.

"Corn thank god you're safe." Kyoko said to the shining purple stone clenching it in her hands lightly.

**AN/:This chapter was hard. Figuring out who I wanted in it and how to keep it interesting without the action. I hope you continue to wait for the upcoming chapters I will try to publish them as fast as I can think them up. R & R with any comments and ideas or theories you have. Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

**I wanted to thank Kuon-kun for pointing out that Yashiro's first name is Yukihito not the other way around. Sorry if it's bothered anyone in the last chapter it will be corrected from here on. Once again sorry for the mishap. Thank you and enjoy. :)**

_She smiled brightly, blinding Yukihito and Ren couldn't believe his eyes. It looked exactly the same as it did years ago._

"_Corn thank god you're safe." Kyoko said to the shining purple stone clenching it in her hands lightly._

**Chapter 4**

Yukihito shook himself out of his staring stupor and coughed trying to get Ren to tear his eyes away from the girl.

"Kyoko we need to secure the splints so you can move around." Yukihito said with apologetic eyes knowing this was gonna be painful for the girl. Kyoko gulped and nodded her understanding gripping Corn tighter.

"Ren I'm gonna need your help holding her down as I tighten them." Ren nodded and grabbed the unused hand towel by the washbasin and folded it vertically.

"This needs to go in your mouth to bite down on so you don't bite your tongue." Ren said handing the towel to her as she placed Corn by her side. Ren helped Yukihito with placing the splints then positioned himself to hold down Kyoko at her shoulders to keep her from thrashing too much.

"Here we go, Kyoko try not to move too much and brace yourself. Excuse my touch." Yukihito said as he rolled up his sleeves. Kyoko stiffened, clenching her jaw against the cloth in her mouth and tensed as she felt Ren's hands hold down her shoulders into the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain as Yukihito tightened the splints around her leg. A tear ran down her face and Ren had to fight himself from wiping it away.

Yukihito tightened the last splint and patted Ren's shoulder to let him know he was done. Ren stepped back and glanced down at her leg. It was already black and blue up her leg and her knee was still swollen but it looked better already. Kyoko pulled the towel out of her mouth and coughed a little at the dryness of her mouth.

Yukihito excused himself mumbling about a glass of water and left Ren with her, hoping something exciting was going on with his best friend and this girl.

Kyoko picked up Corn again and held it out to the light streaming in from the window. The lights made Corn change colors and Kyoko smiled. She showed Ren and asked him to try so he could see the magic Corn produced.

"Corn's a magic rock, if you hold him tightly he'll take away all your fear and pain. He was a gift from a boy I knew as a child." Kyoko told him with a far away look in her eyes and a reminiscent smile on her lips. Ren did as she said and smiled when the stone changed to the familiar colors. It seemed smaller than it used to be in his hands but it was probably because he was much bigger than he used to be. Kyoko snapped out of the past and looked at the man holding Corn and a flash of the young boy appeared where he stood.

_'He couldn't be him, right? Yes, he shared the same hair and eye color but his name was wrong. He would have known it was her by the stone in his hand, he would have said something to her. Wouldn't he?' _Kyoko thought as she looked at his back, the sun shining around his silhouette.

"I want to thank you for saving me. If you hadn't I'd be dead or worse." Kyoko spoke to Ren's back as she stared at her lap and wrung her hands. Ren turned and looked at the girl. He reached forward and placed Corn in her hands then he spoke.

"I would gladly do it again, Miss Mogami." Ren straightened to his full height and placed his blackened hat back onto his head with a smile on his face. Kyoko smiled back at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Please call me Kyoko." She said to him just as Yukihito walked back in with someone flashy on his heels.

"Kyoko, here's some water, and may I introduce the owner of this ranch. Mr. Lory Takarada, he prefers to be called President." Yukihito stepped aside showing the weirdest outfit she had ever seen. He was wearing pirate gear with a parrot on his shoulder, it was dark red with a royal blue chest and inner wings. Lory raised up his eye patch to get a proper look at her. Her golden eyes looked amused at his costume and he watched with curiosity at the way Ren was looking at her. He'd never seen such a gentle look on his face before. Lory bowed to the young girl.

"I've brought you a present." He said as he showed her a pair of crutches.

"These are for later if you're up to moving." Lory set them at her bedside.

"Thank you very much for the help and the crutches. I'm very sorry about Mr. Childers it seems you all knew him." She said sadness lacing her voice.

"We are all happy that at least you survived Miss and he would be too." He said with a small smile.

Yukihito then interjected.

"You should get more rest Kyoko, I'll come check on you again before the service." Lory left with Ren close behind, Yukihito scooped up her salvaged cloths off the floor and began to walk out.

"We'll have these cleaned up for you." He said just before he closed the door.

Kyoko set Corn aside safely on the floor then sunk deeper into the cushions of the bed. She closed her eyes against the light streaming in from the window and tried her best not to think of what happened on the stage. As her conscious slipped away she dreamed of that little boy she used to know.

…...

Sulpher Springs:

Sho stood at the stage station for the last time today getting impatient. Where the hell was this girl? He'd sent for her three days ago, she should have been here today. He grumbled at yet another day without his belongings that he'd asked her to bring. He sent for her to begin with to help him with his luggage once it got here, it was quite a bit.

He needed money to further his name in this town and most of his possessions were the latest thing and much sought after in this far out of the way place. He could sell them to the highest bidder. He would come again tomorrow but he'd tell her off when she finally arrived, making him wait was beyond annoying.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay. Please R & R. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

_She closed her eyes against the light streaming in from the window and tried her best not to think of what happened on the stage. As her conscious slipped away she dreamed of that little boy she used to know._

**Chapter 5**

Knocking woke up Kyoko, she opened her eyes and the room was filled with golden light from the setting sun. Yukihito opened the door and peaked in.

"Kyoko, how are you feeling?" Kyoko sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Yukihito entered with one of her freshly cleaned dresses and laid it on the bed.

"The funeral is soon, are you up to it?" Kyoko nodded and a blush colored her cheeks.

"I think I'll have trouble dressing, can you ask Ms. Woods if she'll lend me a hand." Kyoko said her eyes focused on the dark blue dress laying at her feet.

"Ah, of course give me a minute." Yukihito said leaving, within a minute Ms. Woods was beside her, fussing over her cloths and her appearance.

"What are we going to do with your hair?" Jelly asked the girl as she brushed the long black locks. Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged.

"I usually just put it up in a bun, it's quite troublesome having all this hair." Kyoko said to the woman behind her who laughed lightly.

"Let me have some fun with it, I pride myself in being quite good at hairstyles. You know appearances are important, it's what makes you, you." Jelly leaned in close to her ear and with a smile from ear to ear whispered.

"Your life will change in ten minutes with my magic."

Kyoko was lost in la-la land with the last word surrounded by fairies, castles and princess. In exactly ten minutes Kyoko stared at herself in wonder. Her hair was curled and grouped together in a ponytail down her back with some long loose curled strands outlining her face.

"Amazing, Ms. Woods thank you." Kyoko said tears streaming down her face. Jelly was shocked the girl was crying and couldn't restrain herself from asking.

"Why are you crying Miss Mogami?" She asked the girl who's shoulders were shaking from sobs.

"T-this is the n-nicest thing anyone h-has done for me." Kyoko told her through her tears. Jelly smiled and feeling happy that the girl was so pleased she was moved to tears but curious as to her life thus far that made this simple thing a highlight.

"I'm glad you're so pleased but please wipe your tears for now. It's time for us to go." Jelly said as she helped Kyoko to her feet and got the crutches underneath her. Kyoko struggled to walk at first, everything was stiff and awkward. Positioning her leg to get less pain as she moved proved difficult but with Ms. Woods help she managed to get to the door. Jelly opened the door exposing the rest of the house to Kyoko for the first time.

The room opened up right away with windows giving the place lots of natural light. There was a wood paneled bench with maroon cushions sitting on top of a large detailed area rug. It faced the largest fireplace Kyoko had ever seen. She counted five other doors that lined the walls and a hallway opposite her that led to the rest of the house. Ms. Woods led the way into the adjacent hallway with Kyoko clumsily following behind. As they cleared the end of the hall more windows and another fireplace, only two doors were in this common area. The first was to her left and looked like a swinging door since it had no handle. The second was in front of her with window like panes showing the outside world. Ms. Woods walked to the door in front and opened it waiting for Kyoko to clatter through. Everyone she had met so far and a few new faces were waiting on the porch. Yukihito, Ren, Mr. President and the young girl from before. Along with five others she didn't know, all dressed in dark funeral worthy attire. The President nodded his approval of Kyoko's appearance to Jelly and she smiled brightly at him and ran to hug his arm.

"I'm glad you like it, darling!"

There was a small loading wagon waiting at the edge of the porch which Kyoko assumed Mr. Childers' body laid, since she could see the top of the newly built coffin. She struggled slightly with the crutches and she misplaced one of the legs. As it flew out from under her a strong hand held her up from falling, she glanced up into an unfamiliar face. He was around the same age as The President with short cropped hair and a small nicely trimmed mustache.

"T-thank you." Kyoko said as she was able to get the crutch under her again. The man smiled slightly and replied.

"Not a problem, Miss."

The President takes charge.

"Miss Kyoko Mogami everybody." He gestured to her and she bowed her head as low as she could without to much pressure on the crutches. He then started with the man who just caught her.

"This is Mr. Sawara Takenori, foreman to the youngsters." Sawara bowed slightly.

"Behind him are the three Ishibashi Brothers: Shin'ichi, Yuusei, and Hikaru; they help with the horses and do odd chores around the ranch." Shin'ichi removed his hat and nodded, Yuusei raised his hand and Hikaru just stared at Kyoko until Yuusei elbowed him in the ribs then he just blushed.

"This man who you will come to notice is always by my side is my loyal servant, Sebastian. He is under my employment and I assure you is in no way a slave." The President says with a smile and claps the man on the back. Sebastian tucks in one arm across his stomach and the other down his side and bows politely.

Next he stands behind the little girl Kyoko had seen before and gently places his hands on her shoulders.

"This charming little princess is my granddaughter, Maria. She is staying with me while her father is busy with some business affairs." Maria flinches slightly at the mention of her father but otherwise shows no new interest in Kyoko.

"I believe you've met everybody else. Ms. Jelly Woods, my girlfriend and she helps me with Maria's education and rearing." Jelly beams under his words, she latches back onto his arm with her twinkling eyes staring up at him adoringly.

"Mr. Yukihito Yashiro, helps around the ranch and is more or less a substitute doctor." Yukihito smiles at her.

"And finally your savior and our best ranch hand Mr. Ren Tsuruga." Ren takes off his hat and stares into Kyoko's golden orbs.

"Miss Moga..." he clears his throat and starts over.

"Kyoko."

"Well, now that everybody is acquainted lets give Sam a warm send off." Lori claps his hands together and that gets things rolling.

"Kyoko, you should ride up front in the wagon, the less stress right now would be best." Yukihito says as he leads her over and helps her up.

"The rest of us are going to walk, it's right over that small slope." Yukihito pointed straight ahead. Sebastian took the drivers seat and slowly they all made there way to the grave site. All the men hauled Sam out of the wagon with Ren leading the way, as The President helped Kyoko out of the wagon and led all the women to their rightful places. Then they laid him over some rope and lowered him down respectfully. Once Sam hit bottom they all laid the rope into the hole and stood quietly waiting for the prayers to be said and goodbyes to be given.

Everyone bowed their heads as Lory began.

**A/N: So ends this chapter. Please look forward to the next, coming soon. Also R&R it'd give me inspiration and drive to complete it faster. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. **

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I got a new job that takes up most of my time but I've found a way to write there so the chapters will continue to come more steadily. **

_Once Sam hit bottom they all laid the rope into the hole and stood quietly waiting for the prayers to be said and goodbyes to be given. _

_Everyone bowed their heads as Lory began._

**Chapter 6**

"May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of his hand. Amen" Lory gave out the prayer with a solemn voice, which the wind seemed to carry away into the heavens. The engraving was simple on the marker. Sam Childers. A good man. Died June 23, 1874. Tears stream Kyoko's cheeks as she remembers the man, he had always been kind towards her on the journey and she vowed to always remember him. As the others begin to thin out around her slowly Kyoko continues to stand by his grave as the Ishibashi Brothers begin to shovel the dirt on top of him. Ren stands firm as well watching Kyoko wanting to wipe the tears from her face so bad and embrace her in a comforting hug. Instead he quietly waits until she is ready to leave then walks over to her and offers his help as she tries to climb into the wagon on her own. Once settled she looks down at him and smiles weakly.

"Thank you Mr. Tsuruga, for everything." Ren looks up into her still tear eyes and gives her his brightest smile.

"Call me Ren please Kyoko." He climbed up beside her and Ren drove up to the porch as close as he could with the team. Yukihito was waiting to help Kyoko down and he helped her back to her room while Ren drove the wagon and the horses back to the barn and unhitched everything.

"Dinner will be shortly." Yukihito told her as he left the room to give her some privacy and alone time. Kyoko fished into her dress pocket for Corn, she held it up to the fading light of the day as it turned colors before her eyes she let all her emotions seep into the stone and little by little she became calm. She began to think of her next steps, she had to get word to Shotaro somehow that she wasn't going to be able to make it right away and break the news that all of his belongings had been destroyed. She sighed heavily at the thought as a knock interrupted her.

"Come in." She spoke loudly and the door swung inward. The President walked in wearing a completely different and flamboyant set of clothing, this time he was dressed as a noble.

"I've come to escort you to dinner, but before that I have some questions." Lory said as he sat by her bedside. Kyoko nodded her agreement and waited for his questions.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you heading to be in such a hurry to use Sam's baggage coach?" Kyoko told Lory about her childhood friend and how he had left promising to send for her when he settled down.

"He's waiting for me in Sulpher Springs probably worried I haven't arrived yet. I need to send word explaining that I'll be late and without his belongings." Kyoko continued, Lory listened and nodded his agreement.

"Your leg will probably take at least a week to heal, maybe more before you can travel without complications. We have a telegraph machine here for emergencies, I can send word to Sulpher Springs for you so don't worry about anything but healing that leg." Kyoko smiled brightly and thanked Lory excessively. Lory just laughed and enjoyed her smiling face.

"Where are your parents Kyoko, do they know you are following him?" Kyoko's eyes grew wide then her head tilted forward her bangs shielding her eyes. When she looked up there were tears welled up in her eyes and unspeakable sorrow showed behind them.

"They don't care where I am, or what I'm doing." Kyoko replied just above a whisper. There was something in Kyoko's tone and her expression that pleaded to drop the subject but Lory couldn't help but wonder. _'What kind of life has this girl been living.?' _A light knock on the door disturbed any further business he had with her, at the door Yukihito smiles at the two and announces.

"Dinner is ready and everyone has gathered." Lory stands from the bedside chair and offers Kyoko her crutches then accompanies her to the dining room, Yukihito close behind. The table was one of the biggest Kyoko had ever seen, it was big enough to accommodate everyone and then some. The table was piled high with meat, potatoes, corn on the cob, greens and more. Such an extravagant feast was foreign to her and despite herself it showed quiet openly on her face. Lory chuckled at her expression and explained.

"In celebration of Sam's life and your welcomed stay Sebastian went all out." Kyoko smiled and thanked Sebastian as she found her seat, Ms. Woods on her left and Ren on her right. Ren stood from his seat and offered to take her crutches and put them behind her against the wall. Kyoko smiled her appreciation when he came back and helped push in her chair.

"Thank you very much Mr. Tsuru...I'm sorry, Ren." Kyoko corrected herself. Ren smiled lightly and nodded.

"Not a problem Kyoko." Lory stood at the end of the table and cleared his throat.

"Tonight we celebrate the life of Same Childers, and welcome the lovely Miss Kyoko Mogami to our montly crew for the next couple of weeks with this grand meal. Let's eat!" Lory raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

At that very moment shattered glass rung loud in every bodies ears. The glass in Lory's raised hand shatters in his hand and an arrow is buried deep in the wall behind him. The arrow had come through a window, shattered his glass and lay deep in the wall quickly moving back and forth. All the men jumped to get to their weapons in the hallway, while Jelly was trying to usher Maria into another room and help Kyoko. From outside Kyoko could hear some war cry's and then silence.

"Colored man, give us back the dark haired woman!" A man yells in barely understandable English.

Kyoko freezes in place her blood running cold with fear when she hears him. The Indians had come back for her.

**The next installment won't take as long coming, I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. **

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long, I finished writing this chapter a while ago but 14 hour shifts at work have prevented me to have the time to type it. Anyway, hope you like it.**

_Kyoko freezes in place her blood running cold with fear when she hears him. The Indians had come back for her._

**Chapter 7**

Ren looks back at Kyoko, her face is ghost white and the fear in her eyes is almost palpable. The grip on his rifle tightens and he turns to the front door. 'Like hell I'll let them take her.' He thinks as he readies himself for a fight. Lory walks up to Ren calmly and places a firm hand on his shoulder, gives a reassuring grin then opens the front door and steps through with Sebastian on one side and Sawara on the other. The rest stay in the house and pick a window to shoot through if the worst happens.

Kyoko decides to take action on her own, not wanting anymore people hurt. She grabs Jelly's arm and asks with a serious face.

"Can you cut my hair and I need a spare set of cloths and a roll of bandage wrappings." Jelly looks at her puzzled at first, then a small smile graces her lips and she grabs Kyoko's hand and pulls her into her room with Maria following closely behind.

First they helped her out of her dress then for good measure wrapped her chest with bandages. Jelly and Maria unbind the splints as Kyoko asks and Jelly borrows the appropriate mens clothing. Jelly collects almost everything from Yukihito, a black pair of jeans, undershirt, dark blue button down long sleeve shirt and a pair of black boots. Jelly finds a spare cowboy hat from the hallway closet and the ensemble is almost complete, all that's left is the hair. Jelly helps Kyoko to the vanity set, before she starts Maria steps up.

"Can't we just pile it under the hat, it'd be a shame to cut it."The girl says rolling some locks between her fingers.

"I wish we could, but we need to be as authentic as possible in this situation." Kyoko tells the young girl. Maria steps back to watch as Jelly gets busy.

…...Meanwhile Outside...

It was a small raiding party that had come to take Kyoko, eight braves and an older man who spoke for the tribe known to Lory as White Cloud.

"Thank you White Cloud for that surprising greeting, now what can I do for you today?" Lory asked smiling but very much aware of the angry braves menacing glares.

"My people want the dark haired woman, we've lost two of ours today and the other is injured and the Chief's son. He wants the woman or your scalps." White Cloud says his English rough but easily understandable; Lory thinks for a moment then replies.

"I'm sorry for your losses White Cloud however no such woman is here. One of my men found the stage driver and we gave him a proper burial but we found no woman." White Cloud translates to the braves and they talk amongst themselves then White Cloud replies.

"They will not trust your words, Colored Man." White Cloud says shaking his head.

"No need, we'll prove it." Jelly states as she walks out the door. She winks at Lory and gives him a small smile.

"Yes by all means, White Cloud you're welcome to come in, I'll show you around." White Cloud explains to the braves and they agree. White Cloud gets off his horse and follows Lory into the house. He is met at the door by all the men in the house, introduced to each then they move from room to room until they come to the last bedroom. The bedroom Kyoko has been staying in, Lory holds his breath as he opens the door. Inside is his granddaughter and a young boy. Upon looking closer he realizes that the boy is Kyoko, shocked and very impressed Lory just stand staring. Maria jumps into her grandfathers arms and jabs him hard in the shoulder.

"Who is this man, grandfather?" Maria asks innocently. The jab disturbs Lory's staring state and he replies.

"This is White Cloud, a very respected Sioux Indian, he is looking for a young woman. I'm proving that she is not here." Maria smiles and jumps down running over to the boy.

"There is no woman Mr. White Cloud, but this is my friend Kuon, he plays with me." Maria drags the boy in front of White Cloud and the boys gives the old Indian a wide smile and extends his hand. White Cloud takes his hand and is surprised at how small it is but he is just a boy so he doesn't dwell on it.

"You're the first Indian I've met Mr. White Cloud!" The boys says his eyes sparkling with excitement. The old Indian gives a nod and a grunt and continues on.

"Let's follow them Maria, I wanna see if there are others!" The boy says as the tour concludes and they head back toward the braves. Lory glances back at Kyoko and watches her walk the pain no where on her face or in her eyes.

_'She'd make a great actress!'_ Lory thinks.

Yukihito tightens his grip on Ren's shoulder his worry obvious as he watches Lory escort White Cloud through the house. When they entered Kyoko's room Ren's fist tightened readying himself for her to be found, but nothing happened. They exited the room with Maria and a small boy. Ren looked closer and was shocked at Kyoko's transformation, she looked a lot like him as a boy. As Lory and White Cloud exit the house with the two children close behind Maria placed a finger over her lips in a 'keep quiet' sign to all the men as they pass by. All the men are stunned with mouth agape but they nod mostly in unison which Maria chuckles at.

White Cloud settles back onto his horse and the braves begin to look less menacing knowing the woman isn't here. White Cloud returns his attention to Lory and speaks.

"We will come again." Then he turns his horse and they all ride away. When they are over the first hill everyone breaths a sigh of relief. Maria gasps loudly and yells. "Grandfather!" Everyone looks at Maria who is staring at Kyoko with a very worried look on her face. Kyoko's complexion is ghost white and she is sweating heavily but her skin feels cold, her eyes are clouded over and hazy.

"Kyoko get off that leg!" Lory demands but Kyoko just stares ahead blankly at the horizon. Ren rushes to her side and speaks gently.

"Kyoko what's wrong." Barely above a whisper she replies.

"No one else will die on my account." Ren speaks again encouragingly.

"No one is in danger Kyoko, look the Indians have left." Kyoko's eyes focus briefly scanning the horizon and the visible grassy plains, seeing no Indians almost immediately she passes out. Ren catches her and lifts her to him bridal style and gently takes her back to her room. Yukihito, Lory and Jelly follow him to the room then they close the door and Yukihito examines the leg again. Everyone else waits in the sitting room awaiting what news will come. Yukihito does what he can, the simple sprained ankle from before now fully broken. Yukihito and Ren splint it while she is passed out and hope it doesn't hurt too much when she wakes.

"I should send out a wire to Sulpher Springs where someone is waiting for her and let them know what happened."Lory leaves the room and goes to the communications room.

…...Sulpher Springs...

The wire transmission comes through at the station and the station manager writes it down and gives it to the young message runner.

"Go to the saloon and give this to that new fella in town, as fast as you can now it sounds important boy." The young boy nods and races off toward the saloon. Just as he enters a bottle whizzes by his head and smashes into the wall. He ducks down under a nearby table and watches the ending fight.

A small group of hired gunman the boy knows only by there call sign 'Vie Ghoul' and the new fella are staring each other down, between them is the owner of the saloon Ms. Aki Shoko.

"I'll have no fighting like that in my saloon!" She says firmly. Both sides back down slowly and return to there own tables. The boy gets out from under the table and bee lines to Shotaro, he shoves the telegram in Sho's face.

"For you mister, it's urgent." Sho looks down at the boy and takes the note, and the boy bolts out of the saloon.

The telegram reads thus:

LME Ranch to Shotaro Fuwa Sulpher Springs URGENT

In regard to Miss Kyoko Mogami/ Had Indian encounter on trail/ Broken leg but safe/Stage burned no luggage/Will keep Miss Mogami until healed about a month/Feel free to come if concerned./

Lory Takarada

Sho rereads the telegram and he couldn't believe it, the luggage was burned!

_'That worthless woman!' _Sho thought as he stood and walked over to the bar. "Where's the station?" Sho asks Ms. Shoko, she politely tells him, and as Sho turns to leave he bumps into Reino the leader of Vie Ghoul. Sho mutters an apology and storms out of the saloon. Reino picks up a piece of paper he noticed Sho dropped and realizes it's a telegram. He quickly reads it and a wicked smile graces his lips.

"Kyoko Mogami huh, how temping, Sho's woman..."

**A/N: I've been having problems with the next chapter but I'm slowly working through it. The next chapter will be up soon. R&R if you have any comments and concerns.**

**P.S. The / in the telegram are stops from the Morse code being deciphered. **


End file.
